1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display technology, especially to a frame data shrinking method used in over-driving technology that effectively shrinks memory usage of over-driving technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal molecules generally have a limited speed on reacting to the voltage difference of signals. Hence, when a traditional liquid crystal display device displays dynamic images, if the present frame cannot quickly switch to next frame, ghosting effect will occur. In order to solve the problem, an over driving technology is used to apply a voltage which is relatively higher (or lower) than the grey scale data voltage of the next frame in a brief time so as to speed up the reaction of the liquid crystal molecules.
The over driving technology used by current liquid crystal display device requires extra memory to store a previous frame data so that the present frame data can be compared with the previous frame data to determine whether the current image is a static or a dynamic image, and if it is a dynamic image, then the over driving technology will be executed. However, this extra memory will lead to the increase of the cost of driving chips. Therefore, if the amount of the frame data to be pre-stored can be effectively reduced, the cost of driving chips thereby can be reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a frame data shrinking method used in over-driving technology to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.